In MRI apparatus, it is important to improve its open structure for the purpose of reducing fear of confined spaces of an examinee. In Patent Document 1, an example of providing a concave in the center section on the side of the surface facing imaging space of which two cooling containers are arranged above and under the imaging space facing each other, and disposing a main coil of gradient magnetic coil and a shielding coil in the concave thereof is described. In accordance with this prior art, gradient magnetic field coils can be effectively disposed using a concave space provided in the cooling containers. By such configuration, it is possible to provide an MRI apparatus with highly opened structure, since distance between the gradient magnetic field coils disposed facing each other above and below an examinee is extended whereby providing larger space for placing the examinee.                Patent Document 1: JP-A-H9-262223        
However, in the prior art described in Patent Document 1, while alignment of superconducting magnets or gradient magnetic field coils are optimized, attention is not paid to the alignment of irradiation coils.